a night to remmber
by segahog
Summary: this a a wicked story of my fan chacter and her lover , no i am not telling you who you got to find out


shadow was at darkness place , lying on the sofa lisening to music , he was sitting up with darkness in his arms.  
we was been going out for 3 weeks.

darkness was just staring into space , while shadow was gazing at noticed shadow was staring at her.  
shadow had a smile on his lips , he place his hand on darkness cheek.

''you so beautiful, have you noticed that'' he said softly.

darkness gigled. '' have you noticed your super sexy ''darkness said with a smirk.

''what that suppose to mean?, asked Shadow with a smirk.

''Oh, I don't know, how about you show me, she whispered in his ear.

Shadow chuckled with a devious smirk. He leaned towards her lips and kissed put their arms around each other, while kissing.

the black hedgehog layed down on her bed , shadow layed on top of her and started to kiss her neck,A small moan came out of darkness lips .He looked at her, closed his eyes, and started licking her neck .His tongue went up, down, side to side, all over her neck. darkness moaned even louder.

''Oh Shadow, you make me feel like magic, she said dreamingly

They both kissed again. Shadow let darkness tongue explore his mouth.  
While they were exploring each others mouths, darkness let shadow take off her gothic dress.

then shadow layed on darkness again kissing her chest, while caressing one of her form breasts.  
darkness, on the other hand, moaned louder while holding Shadow's head.  
''More Shadow, more,'' she whispered

He nodded and licked through darkness black breasts.

She moaned again, and Shadow started licking darkness round nipples,making them completely erect. He started pinching her nipples, which made her hold him even tighter.

''Keep going,'' she said wanting more

He then started sucking her nipples making her gasp. A few minutes went by until Shadow stooped sucking darkness nipples.  
He let her take over. She started running her fingers through Shadow s black fur. She then kissed him on his chest briefly. He moaned for a while. He then licked his chest fur, which made him man a little louder, holding her even penis came out.  
darkness grabbed his penis and started to caressing it., with a devious smirk. He gasped in pleasure.

She stopped thinking that he didn t want to do it anymore. He looked at her in a confusion look.

'' Why did you stop?, asked Shadow

''Well, I thought you didn t want to do it anymore, since it s your first time, said darkness

He gently pushed to the bed and laid on top of her.

This can be the ultimate challenge for the ultimate life form, he said said with a smirk

He kissed darkness while running his hand through her soft black legs. He then found her area and started to caress it. She moaned loudly.

''I want you in me, take over me Shadow, she said breathless

Shadow nodded, he thought of an idea, that darkness never thought he would ever do. He leaned close to darkness pussy and licked it from the inside of it .She gasped in pleasure.

You taste so sweet, ''he whispered

Deeper Shadow, deeper, she whispered

Shadow put his penis inside of her opening. They both gasped. Shadow couldn t take it anymore, so he stopped.

darkness was also tired, so she didn t disclaim him. Both, Shadow and darkness, lyed down on the bed. Shadow had darkness on his chest, with the blankets covering them.

''I had the greatest nights of my life, thank-you, Shadow, she said with a sigh.

darkness put her arms around Shadow s neck, and Shadow put his arms around rouge s waist.

A moment I will never forget, he said calmly

He didn t get a response from her

''darkness?, asked Shadow

He then saw that she was soundly asleep in his arms. Shadow chuckled a little and he whispered something to her in her ear.

''Good night, my beautiful fallen angel , he whispered in her ear

He then gave her a small kiss on her lips, and slept with her I his arms. It was a moment never forgotten.

morning.....

i was fast asleep on shadow , dark woke up.

dark was just sat up in the bed , let out a biy yawn, rubb her eyes and got out of bed.

she looked around the room to becareful not to get stab by pensil and stepping on drawings.

she walked down the corrior , looked at me door.

she just growled at it.

''darkness you are so dead ''dark said to herself.  
she continuted to walked into the kicken.  
she sat her self down on a chair , trying not to fall a sleep on the table ,looking mindless around the room, she noticed a black shadow coming.

it was just the dog , spike.

''hey spike '' dark said

spike just barked and jumped up at her.

dark smiled evil , ''i have an idea , hey spike got and get shdaow and darknes'' dark evily said.

spike ran fast , he ran into shdaow and darkness room , he just jumped onto the bed.

and dark enter the room , with something behind her back.

spike move'' she told him.

it was a bucket of water , she just smiled evil and poured the bucket of water on us.

we both woke up , soked.

i just looked at dark , '' ha ha very funny , don't tell me this was about last night'' i asked

''yes last night , it sound like you two had fun'' dark said

''sorry we just got carried away in the moment'' i said

shadow just looked at me , he looked at dark.

as soon as he got out of bed his spikes all went down , due the wetness.

''nice hair style shadow , or should i say shadowolina'' dark remarked ''ha ha very funny'' he said. 


End file.
